Bright Future
by DiamondHeart10
Summary: Post-ep 7.03. Knowing that Eric was just inches away from her, she'd brushed it off her face at record speed. Hiding the thousands of things she felt as she looked down at the piece of paper.


Calleigh paced back and forth in her kitchen. She could not get her mind straight. She sighed heavily, dumping her body down on one of the kitchen chairs. She placed her hands on either side of her head, trying to calm the fuck down.

She'd gotten home from work a little while ago and hadn't been able to do anything but go over the words ringing in her mind over and over and over.

" _Made me think about my future, settling down. It'd be nice if it were Calleigh."_

There were so many things she felt all at once. She'd been shocked, she was sure she'd stopped breathing for a second. Knowing that Eric was just inches away from her, she'd brushed it off her face at record speed. Hiding the thousands of things she felt as she looked down at the piece of paper.

" _Be nice if it were Calleigh."_

" _Calleigh."_

He wanted to settle down with her. Settling down was everything. To Calleigh it was a pretty big deal, no wait, it was a huge deal, it was everything. She stood up again fast, walked in to the hall where she'd left her purse, to retrieve her phone, and walked back into the kitchen.

Outside MDPD earlier she'd played it down. Shoving everything she felt to the furthest place she could in the back of her mind. But told him he could talk to her about anything and that she would see him tomorrow. But then he'd told her that it didn't matter. How could he be so calm about this? She was literally going crazy.

Of course the prospect of starting a relationship was scaring her. They'd been good friends for so long. But after this she thought, it might be too late to do anything about anyway. She knew what Eric wanted, she could not just go back to not knowing, or ignoring how he felt.

She thought a shower might help. It didn't though. She just couldn't get Eric out of her head. He was surrounding her. The hot water splashing across her naked skin didn't help either, not when her thoughts wandered to the point where she imagined Eric in the shower, doing all kinds of things to her. She shook her head. She had to talk to him.

She changed in to a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, throwing on a pair of sneakers. She wasn't sure how she'd gotten to his apartment building, because she could literally not remember driving there. With no plans of what to say she got out of her car and walked inside.

She knocked hard on his door, hoping he was there and that he didn't have any company.

"Calleigh, hey." Eric said calmly with a smile on his face. "What are you doing here?" He wasn't completely surprised she was at his door. He'd had a feeling that she had read his file. That's why he asked her after all. He drank her in as she stood there. Her hair falling over her shoulders, a white t-shirt sticking to all the right places, and jeans that made her short legs go on for days.

"I need to talk to you." She said firmly, her eyes locked on his.

Eric opened the door fully for her, gesturing for her to come in. "Of course, come on in."

Calleigh followed him inside, keeping a safe distance behind him. Once in his kitchen she placed her purse on the table. Eric went to retrieve two bottles of water from his fridge. "Do you want anything else?" He asked her, holding up the bottles of water for her to see. "Tea, coffee?"

"I read your file, Eric." She blurted completely ignoring his question. Surprised, he turned to look at her. Her face was serious, but her eyes were big and soft.

Eric lifted his arm to scratch the back of his head. "Yeah, I figured you did." He replied slowly, leaning against the kitchen counter.

She crossed her arms over her chest. Not knowing what to say she just stood there, waiting for him to continue. Eric noticed the way her arms crossed over her chest.

"You know how I feel about you, Cal."

Calleigh rolled her eyes at him. "No, I don't actually." She answered softly, trying to hold her voice calm, but she noticed how it nearly broke at the end. "Because you've never told me." She slowly moved her arms out in the air showing her frustration. "I need you to tell me what it is that you want, Eric." Her voice was still soft, but firmer, almost demanding.

"Look Calleigh," He started, locking his eyes with hers, getting right to the point. "You read my file." He repeated her words as his eyes roamed her body, and he shifted walking slowly towards her, stopping just in front of her placing a hand on her cheek carefully. "I want you."

She suddenly felt weak and powerless,. There were very few moments in life where she had been at loss for words, but now she could not seem to find them. She just looked at him, tears threatening under the surface of her eyes. Never breaking his gaze, she swallowed hard. She felt paralyzed. Her mind went blank under the intensity of his stare and the way he spoke so sincerely.

She was well aware of the tension that had been building up between them over the last months, years even. But it was now just right at the surface – waiting to explode.

Suddenly his lips was on hers, making her whimper in surprise. It took Calleigh a couple of moments to react, but when she did, Eric knew there was nothing in his life so far that could even remotely compare to this moment. The feeling of her lips and tongue dancing with his, made everything fall into place. The kiss he'd imagined thousands of times was finally here, and his dreams were nothing close to the real thing.

Her knees went weak, and her arms grabbed the collar of his shirt, holding on to him

She didn't know they'd been moving until she felt the kitchen counter towards her back. It was like she was floating above the ground. Eric's hands moved down underneath her bottom, lifting her up onto the counter. Automatically her legs wrapped around his waist, wanting to feel him closer to her. Lips and tongue mingled, slowly, but passionately. Calleigh moved her arms from his shirt, around his neck and pulled herself closer to him.

When their need for oxygen became too much, Eric pulled back to look at her. He couldn't believe that after all this time, this was finally happening. Never had he seen Calleigh like this; tousled hair, breathless and with lust in her eyes. He had never seen her eyes greener. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid his eyes on.

He moved his hand up to her face, tucked a piece of hair behind her ear on one side. "You're so beautiful." He whispered, his eyes never leaving hers. They were in their own little world now, where nothing from the outside could disturb them. It was just them. His hand landed on her cheek, caressing it.

Upon hearing his compliment she could feel her cheeks reddening, she wanted to look away but found herself unable to. She was drawn to his eyes. "Eric." She whispered softly. Her hand moved up to touch his on her cheek. Their fingers intertwined and she was mesmerized of how perfectly her small hand fit in his bigger one.

Not able to reply verbally to his compliment, again, mixed with the intense, heated and romantic moment that they were in; she lifted her other arm to the back of his neck, pulling him into another kiss. She knew there was no way back, this was what she'd laid awake late at night thinking about. Never had she admitted it out loud of course, not even to herself. Calleigh knew deep inside that this was what she had wanted all along.

Eric's hands moved from her face down to her shoulders slowly, before he gently maneuvered them over the swell of her covered breasts, before settling down on her hips. A tiny whimper escaped from Calleigh's lips into his mouth. He could feel her hands moving under his t-shirt, before using both of her arms to lift it over his head. Their eyes met as they pulled apart, Calleigh throwing his t –shirt on the floor beneath her. Roaming her eyes over his bare chest and stomach, her mouth moved upwards in to a smirk, he looked so damn good.

Her hands gently touched his solid chest, and slowly she leaned in to brush her lips to his skin, just above his heart. "Cal." Eric whispered at the erotic but heartwarming, loving gesture. She was turning him on like no other woman had ever been remotely close to. Her kisses moved upwards to his shoulder, and when her lips touched his neck and she sucked at his pulse point, he cursed, the feeling going straight to his already hard groin. It was almost unbearable. And they weren't even half naked yet.

The need to feel her skin on his became too much, and as he captured her lips in another heated kiss, his arms ducked under her shirt, moving it up and over her head as fast as he could. Before he'd even had the chance to take a good look at her beautiful body, Calleigh lifted her arms around his neck again, pulling him closer yet again. She swore she was addicted to his lips, his tongue and taste. "Eric…" She murmured between wet kisses. "Bedroom." Another kiss. "Right…" Another. "Now."

Not hard to convince, Eric lifted her off the counter, his lips never leaving hers. Somehow they made it to his bedroom, and Eric fell over Calleigh on the bed as their need for each other only heightened. Calleigh couldn't stop touching him all over; his back, his hips, his chest, his broad muscular shoulders. She was getting way too impatient, and her need for him was so great she didn't know how much longer she could take it without any sort of relief.

His hands went around her back to open the clasp of her bra. Removing it quickly. His hand ran over one of her breasts, cupping it in his hand, feeling the way it so perfectly rounded in his palm. Calleigh gasped softly as he pushed her down on to the bed, making her lay all the way down. His hand remained on her breast, teasing the nipple softly between his fingertips. "Eric." She whimpered at his touch.

Somehow in between wet and urgent kisses, Eric managed to unbutton Calleigh's jeans, tugging them down. Calleigh, eager to cooperate, lifted her hips, letting Eric glide the jeans all the way off. Once her jeans were off, Calleigh reached down to the bottom of his pants, Eric pulled back, moving his arm down to help her.

As Eric removed his pants, Calleigh looked down to sneak a peak. She blushed when she saw how hard he was through his white boxers. When he leaned over her again, she moved her hand down his boxers, feeling his hardness in the flesh. She gave him a light squeeze. "Cal…" Eric said as he felt her hand on him. He thought he might explode just by that small action. Not wanting to embarrass himself on their first night together, he reached for her hand, moving them up to one of her breasts. "Do you know how long I've wanted to touch you like this?" He asked her in a whisper as his hand remained on top of hers on her breast. His lips were on her neck, trailing wet kisses all over her skin.

"Eric…please." Calleigh whimpered. She couldn't control herself. And for the first time in a long time, she wanted to let go. She wanted to lose control. She wanted to let Eric see how good she felt. "I need to…" She was unable to finish her sentence though, when Eric's mouth closed around one of her nipples. He flicked his tongue over her peak teasingly. A loud moan escaped her lips, and her hips bucked hard in to his.

Eric never thought he would enjoy seeing Calleigh like this, _this_ much. She was restless and hot and bothered, and she was at his mercy. She was losing control fast, and Eric was enjoying every second of it. The sounds that were coming out of her mouth was like the most beautiful song he'd ever heard.

He slowly started kissing his way down her belly, closer and closer to where Calleigh needed him the most. His hand brushed her covered core, and through her underwear he could feel her warmth and wetness. He heard Calleigh whimper and just when he didn't think he could get any harder, the sight, sound and feeling of Calleigh wet went straight to his already rock hard groin. His touches and kisses had made her like this, and it turned him on so much that he literally ripped them off of her.

When Calleigh felt his tongue on her clit for the first time, her head fell backwards and she couldn't hold back her loud moan even if she wanted to, it was just way too fucking good.

Eric thought he might die. Watching, tasting, touching and hearing Calleigh was taking him to another level of pleasure he'd never experienced before. He was going to make her see stars he decided. He slipped two fingers inside her slowly, and immediately he felt Calleigh's hand on his shoulder, nails digging in to his skin.

Her moans got louder, and Eric knew she was right there. With a final hard suck to her clit, Calleigh was gone. "Oh God, Eric…fuck." Eric watched her as she came, holding her uncontrollable hips down, his eyes gazing over her body. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. It was the most erotic moment of his life. He could feel his cock pulsing through his boxers.

Before Calleigh even had the chance to catch her breath, Eric had moved up, catching her lips in a wet kiss. "You're so beautiful." He whispered.

"I need you." Calleigh answered, his compliment ringing in her ears. She would thank him later; right now she needed to be one with him. Eric was already getting rid of his way too tight boxer. He had to have her, right now. He placed the tip of his cock to her entrance, and their eyes locked just as he entered her. Calleigh whimpered and Eric cursed under his breath at the perfect fit.

Eric started to move slowly, entering her deep before he moved almost all the way out again. It was torturing pleasure for the both of them. "You feel so good." He said to her, kissing her with all he had. He felt her fingernails dig into his shoulders.

Calleigh moaned in to his mouth, kissing him back. This was good. This was way too good. She actually had no idea it could be this good. "Eric, God yes." She tightened her legs around him, pulling herself closer to him, wanting to feel him all the way inside. She cried out as he began to thrust harder and faster. She couldn't hold back, and she didn't care.

"I'm so close." He whispered in her ear. Their hips were moving together oh so perfectly, and Eric knew he couldn't hold out much longer.

Needing her to be right there with him when he came, he moved his thumb down to her sensitive bud, flicking her clit in a repeated pattern. Calleigh cried out _loud_ , as she went over the edge for the second time, his name rolling from her lips over and over. As he felt her walls tightening around his shaft, he came hard, spilling inside of her, black and white spots blurring his vision.

He rested his head in the crook of her neck, both of them catching their breaths. He pulled back after a few moments to look at her. He was still cocooned in her warmth. He smiled before capturing her lips in another kiss. It was slow and meaningful. "You okay?" He asked her softly when he pulled back.

Calleigh giggled before looking up at him, meeting his eyes."Yes, Eric more than okay," her hand moved from his shoulder to his cheek, fingers stroking him lightly. "That was…amazing," Her voice barely over a whisper.

"You're amazing." He whispered as he pulled out of her slowly, falling back on to the bed, rolling her with him. She laid her head on top of his chest, her arm resting on his stomach. Eric held her close, and moved his hand over hers on his stomach, their fingers intertwining.

Calleigh smiled and sighed. "I want this too, Eric." She said, opening her heart slowly. Eric placed a kiss on her forehead, tightening his grip around her body. "I want everything you want, with you." She felt so safe and protected in his arms. It felt like the safest place in the world.

Since his shooting, Eric's life had been difficult, and at times it felt like he'd seen more darkness than light. But as Calleigh looked up at him now, a smile tracing her beautiful face, he saw glimpses of his future. A very bright future.


End file.
